


noise complaints

by Crydamoure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Vague mentions of sex, but overall very harmless ok innocent and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets some noise complaints from neighbors, Hal is amused. Something important happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noise complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/gifts).



> It's something we discussed but! only slightly and I thought it would be neat to actually write down. HAPPY (also late) BDAY SHAN ENJOY THIS PURE GAYNESS TBH ITS RLY GAY IT MADE MY HORT ROT

Barry nervously shifts his body weight from one foot to another. He’s been standing in his door frame for at least five minutes now, wearing nothing but boxers and a shirt, listening to the neighbor from upstairs chastise him for all the noise coming from Barry’s apartment. Smiling awkwardly, Barry can only nod at all the accusations—yes, he knows it’s 2AM. Yes, he knows people want to sleep. Yes, he definitely knows that children live here. Yes, it won’t happen again—yes, he knows he said that last time, but he’ll make sure this won’t happen again, he is SO sorry.

When the doors close and the disgruntled neighbor angrily marches away, Barry can’t help the release a sigh of relief. That entire conversation was just _torture._ His hand brushes away few blond strands of hair that got glued to his forehead, dampness sticks to it and he tiredly pads back to his bedroom. God, he hates these conversations, they always make his stomach twist with nothing but pure embarrassment and discomfort. What is he even supposed to say to these people?

_‘I’m sorry that I can make my boyfriend scream so loud that he wakes up you, your dog and your goldfish, I'm sorry!’_

Yeah, right.

He pushes the doors open with a sour expression on his face that immediately wanes away when he sees Hal waiting for him under covers, a tiny smirk blooming underneath his nose. Barry brightens up a little, taking in the sight of Hal’s messed up chestnut hair and the pleasant way his eyelids are lowered as he follows his every move. The covers pool around Hal’s hips, leaving his chest exposed and illuminated by the city-tainted moonlight, Barry notes with delight every ridge of the tanned skin. Hal snorts looking at him, and shoots him an amused glance, while patting the spot right next to him and inviting Barry back to the warmth of their bed. He doesn’t need to repeat that gesture twice, Barry zips over to him, another sigh leaving his lips as he climbs onto the creaking bedframe and tugs Hal close, planting a tiny kiss on his cheekbone. One arm snakes around Hal’s hard waist, another rests on his shoulder, Barry throws his thigh over Hal’s and hides his face away from the world in the nook of still-flushed neck. Groaning into skin that brims with bliss and swelling pleasure (still, still), Barry rubs his forehead back and forth, wondering that maybe if he keeps this up, he can somehow erase the last five minutes from his life… but not those few long, passion-filled minutes that came before the angry interruption…

Hal laughs—and Barry loves his laugh so much, it’s so loud, like a barking of a dog, it gets everywhere, crams itself into every part of Barry’s body and reverberates there with amusement. _He loves it_.

“Noise complaints again?”

Barry nods with another pathetic groan. It’s just— so uncomfortable, it feels like an invasion of privacy, total strangers coming to him and complaining about his loud sex life. But he’s not about to start… gagging… Hal. Barry likes him loud, likes him screaming, thrashing, panting… And Hal loves to let pleasure and abandon take over his body… God, Barry shakes head even more with defeat, these people will never stop hounding after them.

“How awkward.” Hal hangs on the last syllable, dragging it out with a cruel amusement and Barry doesn’t even need to lift up his head to see the grin on his face.

“Next time _ **you**_ open the doors.” Barry sighs, thumb brushing down the defined muscles of Hal’s waist.

“Psh, I don’t live here. I mean, _technically_ I don’t live here.”

Barry finally lifts up head and squints eyes with slight resentment.

“They’ve been watching me drag your drunk ass upstairs for almost three years now, Hal. I’m pretty sure my neighbors know who you are.”

And then Hal purses up lips and it looks so much like a pout that Barry almost lets out a small 'aw—' but then the slight frown stretches into a proud grin, tongue cheekily presses itself against the gaps between Hal’s commercial-white teeth as he purrs out with satisfaction:

“Well, they’d certainly recognize _my voice_.”

Barry groans again, slight heat coloring the sides of his face as he thumps head against Hal’s shoulder. Hal barks with laughter again, playfully squeezing Barry’s hipbone.

“You should be proud of yourself, Bar.” The way Hal straightens up in his hold suggests that he certainly doesn’t care about the neighbors hearing his strangled yells full of pleasure and love. “That guy who keeps knocking, he probably hasn’t fucked in like two years, we probably make him SO mad.”

Barry doesn’t have anything to say to that so he lifts up his head yet again, kissing the corner of Hal’s mouth because he’d rather be doing that than continuing that thought. Hal turns face towards him, their next kiss is on the lips, short and sweet, their mouths part with a soft noise that makes Barry’s heart flutter gently.

_He’s so lucky._

Hal lowers himself, dragging Barry down as well, the grin never leaves his face as the chocolate strands spill all over his pillow. Barry fills out every crook in Hal’s body, perfectly matching his side, like two puzzle pieces. Two puzzle pieces in love. Barry’s hand moves up, it rests above Hal’s heart and his skin tingles in the rhythm of the lazy, sated heartbeat.

“You deserve every moan I make.” Barry can hear the shameless wink that follows that sentence, he doesn’t need to look at Hal.

“Hal.” He whines, stopping him before he goes too far.

“What, it’s true! Take the compliment, you and your dick deserve it!” Hal is messing with him, he knows it but Barry still lets out a protesting noise. Something smug raises its head in his mind but he smothers it with guilt- god, his neighbors would probably murder them if Barry just pinned Hal back to bed, made him scream with pure delight all over again…

“Babe…” He protests, thumb pleadingly rubbing up and down Hal’s pectoral. Hal gives up with an amused exhale of air and Barry rewards him with a kiss to his shoulder. They had a long day, they might as well just go to sleep. Hal seems to sense that idea because he turns around, his back presses itself against Barry’s chest and he tugs Barry’s arm around him, most likely still smiling. Barry doesn’t know, his eyes are already closed. Maybe when he wakes up in the morning, he won’t remember that angry conversation with his neighbor at all. Pressing face to the back of Hal’s neck with a pleased, sleep-tainted noise, he relaxes against him, his lips mouth a tiny ‘goodnight’.

Hal shifts a little, trying to get fully comfortable and then sighs with satisfaction. The mood is evidently gone, but he doesn’t seem to mind, content to rest like that. Barry imagines how he feels, he imagines Hal’s body so full of blissful exhaustion that every thought is pleasantly slow and he smiles a little, glad that he could make that happen. Frustrated neighbors are a small price to pay for a feeling like that, he silently agrees with himself.

Still, Barry will have to think what to do tomorrow, come up with a solution on how to… placate this whole situation. But tomorrow. Now he wants to sleep, all wrapped up around Hal.

He starts drifting off until he hears Hal speak again.

“We should get our own place anyways.” His voice is casual, sounded within the same breath that got turned into another pleased sigh.

Barry’s eyes open wide, brain suddenly waking up completely and spewing out visions of them moving out of this apartment (that still sometimes smells like Darryl’s aftershave), getting a house together, a perfect house away from the constant rumble of the city, just them two and a sphere of privacy, just them two, living together, just them two--

Hal keeps silent after that line, doesn’t follow it up with anything so Barry shakes him a little while raising himself up on his elbow. Groaning, Hal turns on this back, staring up at Barry and barking one short: “What?”

“Did you mean that?” Barry is aware that his eyes are open so wide and they probably glisten with so much hope they must seem manic— but he doesn’t care, he stares at Hal’s blinking face, heart beating fast. He never even… considered…

“Mean what?” Hal furrows brows, while Barry raises himself even higher, half-sitting up on bed.

“Our place— our house, together. Did you… Did you mean that?”

Barry never even knew how much he wanted this, but that idea fully takes over his mind now. The idea of their own home in the suburbs, much like the one he grew up before his mother and father were taken away from him… But he can’t think about that now, not when he’s hovering above Hal and waiting with a beating heart. Oh god, he wants that. He wants that so bad, something that belongs just to them, a testament to their relationship… Barry wets his lips with a nervous swipe. _Their own home._ Theirs.

Hal blinks again and Barry can see him going through the last words he uttered before he almost fell asleep and then he watches him shrug casually.

“Yeah, I guess?” Hal doesn’t seem to care that much but Barry knows it’s not disregard, it’s just _acceptance_. Like this is a natural progression to them and he also knows, he knows that two years ago, Hal would've screamed at the idea of doing something so binding and restricting like buying a house together— and he feels like tearing up. “The complaints would stop.”

Barry just smiles, flopping back onto his back, bright eyes staring into the ceiling. They can… they really can do this. They can just buy a house, together. Or— why buy? Barry can suddenly see it so clearly, the house of his dreams, built by his own hands and speed, looking absolutely perfect and like it was meant just for them… They can do this, he’s got enough of Bruce’s money saved up, so much of it that he didn’t even know what to do with it (up to this point).

Barry smiles. _Their own house._

Because they’re not an accidental thing, they didn’t just bump into each other and then fell onto a bed. They both searched for one another, fought for what they have now and what they have is… _Future._ Stable future. Hal’s not gonna leave and Barry is not going to leave him, they can do this, they can get a house of their own— and that realization makes his heart almost burst with joy, he can feel it flutter so fast but so lightly, he can sense tiny sparks of joy travelling up and down it and he just can’t contain that elated feeling, Barry lets his smile grow even wider, feeling it literally stretching his cheeks.

“Can we do that?” He turns to Hal, who’s been watching him with a curious expression. “Get our own place?”

“Where, in Central City?” Hal quirks an eyebrow, fully awake now as well.

“Y-yeah.”

Hal scrunches up entire face and Barry’s heart sinks a little deeper into his chest, suddenly fearing rejection. Maybe this is too much commitment for Hal, maybe he's not ready yet—

“Barry Allen, are you turning me into a gay suburban husband?” The dramatic accusation in Hal’s voice makes Barry laugh breathlessly, the smile fully returning to his face.

“You’d rock the look. With a pink sweater draped around your shoulders.” Jesus, Barry loves him so much.

“I can rock every look, c’mon.” Hal shuffles closer, leaning above Barry and kissing his forehead. Three years ago, affection made him look away with discomfort, now he’s giving it freely. Hal hovers above him, brown eyes meet blue ones and a calm smile appears on the gorgeous face right above Barry’s.

“I mean— if that’s what you want.” Hal says, blinking just once. His eyes harden a little in a warm way, as if to say that he doesn’t care where he lives, he just wants to be with Barry.

Barry reaches out with his hand to brush over the cheekbone with such fondness, he can feel it oozing out of his skin, leaving warm trail on Hal’s sleep-caressed skin.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want that a lot.” Barry whispers, his heart already yearning for the day he and Hal sleep in that space that belongs just to them, to their future.

“Alright.” Says Hal. Just like that. They’re going to have their own house, just because of that one calm, casual _‘alright’_ and Barry can barely believe it. Hal collapses back onto bed, a hint of a smile coloring his lips with a lively shade. They’re going to live together and it’s going to be something serious, something binding them together… Him and Hal. Barry watches his head collide with the pillow and then be shaken a bit with an amused hint in the movement.

“What?” Barry asks, his smile reverberates in that barely-offended question.

“You’re gonna have so much fun.” Hal grins like a parent who finds their kid’s excitement totally adorable.

Barry huffs, but the signs of the _almost impossible_ happiness do not dare to leave his face (a smile so wide, eyes so bright).

“Please.”

“I bet you already picked out the picket fence in your head.”

White, Barry almost says before he bites his tongue and laughs instead, a delighted sounded rolling off his chest in such pleasant waves.

“Maybe.” He’s not going to give him too much satisfaction. But it’s like Hal sensed the answer anyways, because he’s grinning sharply, just inches away from Barry’s softer smile. And Barry just can’t resisting shuffling his head forward, making their foreheads bump slightly.

It’s happening. That future together. The realization that he wants to live with Hal and nobody else, is sinking into his body and it’s the most wonderful weight Barry could have asked for.

“What would you want in our home?” He asks and the question feels so sweet to him, he almost repeats it to taste its lightness over and over, he loves this question, he wishes he could ask it over and over. _Our home._

Hal blinks softly with confusion, like he never even wondered about something like that. And then he shrugs.

“Dunno. A balcony? For drinking beer in summer.”

And Barry can already imagine him and Hal sitting on that hypothetical balcony, cold bottles in their hand, a shared bitter taste in mouth as the sun keeps them so delightfully warm. God, he wants that, wants that so bad now.

“Alright.” He agrees with a smile. A balcony. For Hal.  A patio and a garden for him.

And the white picket fence.

A comfortable silence falls over them and Barry can feel the muscles of his face get tired from the smile, but it just doesn’t stop. Their own place, he repeats to himself and it makes his entire body shudder with joy.

“I’m gonna start looking for a good spot tomorrow.” Barry brushes away few strands of Hal’s hair and watches him snort, the space between them almost nonexistent.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

They both blink in silence at the same time.

“I love you.” Barry holds back a shaky breath and watches Hal close eyes with an emotion that makes his eyelashes sway heavily.

Barry holds his breath. But then he hears it—

“Love you too.”

—and he tugs Hal close, pressing his face to his sternum, chin placed on top of his head.

“And I’m really looking forward to this, Hal.” To them living together, for real.

“I know, Bar.” Hal exhales with acceptance that doesn’t seem passive at all, _it just is._

Barry sighs as well, air leaves his lungs with so much lightness. He never even knew how much he wanted this but now, it’s gonna happen and it’s gonna happen with the man he loves so deeply it sometimes physically hurts. One more thing that will keep them closer. His heart thrashes delightfully as he envisions them eating breakfast in their new kitchen, them entangled together on the new couch, them making love on the new bed, everything new but their relationship. And it makes him so happy, happy in a way that only Hal can make him feel.

He just loves him so much.

“Anything to get away from these neighbors, right?” Hal jabs playfully one last time, eyelids not lifting up. Barry offers a quiet and amused “Right.” and closes  eyes as well.

They fall asleep and the last coherent thought Barry has before sleep claims him is that he should probably thank that angry guy living above them for making this night happen.

He smiles.


End file.
